Fifty Shades of Claiming Back Anastasia
by thashascars
Summary: "When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold Don't let go" Was the part of the song that made me realize... That I should have fought harder... Disclaimer: I don't own the most of songs here. I also don't own Fifty Shades of Grey. Credits to E.L. James.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:**

 _A rewritten version of 'Claiming Back Anastasia'._

 _"When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold_

 _Don't let go"_

 _Was the part of the song that made me realize..._

 _That I should have fought harder..._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the most of songs here. I also don't own Fifty Shades of Grey. Credits to E.L. James._

 _I am only borrowing some of the characters. :)_

* * *

 **PROLOGUE:**

It was a rainy day on the 4th of June, the year 2013. Christian Trevelayn-Grey sat on the balcony with a glass of scotch at night, around 9 o' clock, exhausted. He swirled his drink in his hand as he stares at the busy view of the night city. So dark, but filled with lights.

 _Anastasia..._

He sighed. He walked to his piano and placed his glass by a coffee table beside the piano as grabbed the iPod from its dock. He sighed again as he found the song he wanted to play with. Streching his fingers, he cracked the joints to loosen them, sat on the bench and placed the iPod in its dock, hitting play.

 _When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for_

 _When someone walks into your heart through an open door_

 _When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold_

 _Don't let go_

This had he all wound up. 'Why did I fucked up? Why do I have to be so broken.. So useless' he thought. He felt tears starting to well up.

 _Someone comes into your world_

 _Suddenly your world has changed forever_

Oh Anastasia...

 _No,_

 _There's no one else's eyes_

 _That could see into me_

 _No one else's arms can lift_

 _Lift me up so high_

 _Your love lifts me out of time_

 _And you know my heart by heart_

 _When you're one with the one you were meant to find_

 _Everything falls in place, all the stars align_

 _When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul_

 _Don't let go_

 _Someone comes into your life_

 _It's like they've been in your life forever_

 _No,_

 _There's no one else's eyes_

 _That could see into me_

 _No one else's arms can lift_

 _Lift me up so high_

 _Your love lifts me out of time_

 _And you know my heart by heart_

 _So now we've found our way to find each other_

 _So now I found my way to you_

 _No, there's no_

 _One else's eyes_

 _That could see into me_

 _No, there's_

 _No one else's eyes_

 _That could see into me_

 _No one else's arms can lift_

 _Lift me up so high_

 _Your love lifts me out of time_

 _And you know my heart by heart_

 _And you know my heart by heart_

 _And you know my heart by heart_

 _And you know my heart by heart_

He played that song over and over again, until he went all out with full-blown tears and wailing. Downing his glass of Scotch, he wobbled his way to his office, where he kept the seven large portraits of Anastasia Rose Steele in her B.C. times. Before Christian. As in… before Christian Grey. Her angelic smile lighting up his once dead heart as he kissed each portrait. He thou h t he didn't have a heart...but, Ana Rose proved him wrong. This was his schedule almost all the time. Work, Home, take care of Phee and wail like a grown up baby that lost his binky.

He smiled a bit as he thinks of his little Phee. Phoenix Anastasia Grey. She is an angel with some bronze tuft on her head and steel grey eyes that made the megalomaniac CEO wrapped around her little pinkie. Christian recalled the day he got little Phee. It was a fine afternoon. Well, not exactly. It was eight months post Ana. Christian managed to get the Chinese businessmen from China to sell their company and shipyard. When he returned home, he saw Leila Williams, his last Sub before Anastasia Rose Steele, sitting on the couch. He was angry. Leila sensed his wrath so she stood up, gave him a note and left. Christian was beyond pissed at the fact that he had a 6-month old daughter and it was his, according to the DNA test. He was determined to lash out at Leila. The next day, he found out that Leila and her husband, Richmond Summers, died in a plane crash on the way to New York. On that day, Christian was determined to keep his daughter, since he knew that he will not want his daughter to have a fucked up life like his.

Snapping himself from the flashback, he went to his daughter's room, where Phee was fast asleep. He remembered, when Grace heard about him having a baby girl. The Grey's were overwhelmed. ..Until Carrick asked about her back story.

That night, the Grey's were all gathered, and Christian told them the ugly truth. The next day, fake hair was flying, words were spoken and shit became really real. Who knew, the kind loving Grace Trevelayn-Grey could be an ass whipping mafia when it comes to the point where her best friend was the slutty cougar!

From that day on, the Grey's cut all ties with Elena, and Christian's life improved. Up until today, he still wants his Anastasia. Hell, he even went to church and made a prayer that Anastasia was still single and her innocence is still his.

* * *

In New York, Brianza just finish her new song called Fading Like A Flower, her chestnut mane with electric blue tips pulled up in a high ponytail. Her shy brunette pianist smiled and her loyal drummer grinned. "Annie, will you come here please?" Bree hollered. Annie, the shy pianist, admired the lead singer/guitarist. So amazing yet humble. "Yes?" She said softly.

"Will you be okay, leaving to Montesano?" Bree, aka Brianza Quinn asked. "Of course, Bree." Annie smiled. "Okay, Annabelle Sawyer, please stay safe on your trip and say hi to your mom and dad and my dad for me, okay?" Annie replied, "Yes, Rose." And she lightly nudged Brianza.

Brianza smirked. Yes, Brianza Quinn is her stage name… but only a few, knows her real name.

* * *

 **A/n: Song title was "Heart by Heart" by Demi Lovato**

 **-Havana 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

 **CHRISTIAN**

 ** _Wednesday, 5th June 2013._**

'Ring!' 'Ring!'

Smacking the alarm clock shut, I turn to look at the time.

 _7 AM_

Sighing, I loosen up my muscles and walk down the hallway. Patting my shorts for the key. The key that once locked the Dominant in and the CEO lover boy out. Pushing the key and turning it, I push the doors open to be greeted with the seven sights of Anastasia.

Even thinking of the word makes my heart churn and turn. I walk in the room and look at the air freshener. The bottle in the dispenser is filled with Jasmine. Anastasia's scent. This is my mind(and physically) made Nirvana. Where I can be in my mind made reality. Kissing the picture of Anastasia smiling into her thought, I wonder,

It's been two years since my stupidity. Two years since the Dominant left. The lover boy falling out of love. Why didn't she safe worded?

I spent my last two years looking for Anastasia. At first I thought that she needed some space, so I went to José's gallery alone, since she did not reply my email. I bought these stunning pictures if Anastasia so that no random fucker can ogle openly about her.

Liar! Screamed the fucker in me. He knows, that deep in me, I still have high hopes that Anastasia will come back to me. She has to. If not, Christian Grey better just die alone in the world. With the exception of Phee though.

My mini Anastasia.

Thank God for the similarities that she has. For some reason, Phee has this cute pout and the little tuft that resembles Ana's.

 _'Humor me, Grey. All your sub's look like her, B-R-U-N-E-T-T-E!'_ Said the fucker in my mind.

I want to down away that fact. I want to say that this is Karma's way of saying, all my babies will look like Ana no matter who I fuck, but I can't. Cause what that ass hat says us true.

Back on Ana, I tried searching for her. I called Welch, Barney..hell, I even resorted to the missing peeps agent. However, none cane back with the answers I wanted. None! I was obsessed with her. I crave for her. Even until now, I jerk off just looking at her old pics that were in her old phone which she left here.

I was on the verge of suicide. Then, Phee entered in my life. She is the reason why I am still here, fighting to be a better me. I feel tears of joy when she said "Da!" for the first time. The next day, I went to work and screamed it to everyone's face. Ros, being Ros, was all 'Calm down, fucker, or I will pepper spray your balls.'

Now Phee is my axis. My life revolves around her, like I am Jupiter and she is the Sun. Why Jupiter? Well, women are from Venus, men are from Mars and me being the biggest fucker with more cents and less sense, should be Jupiter. However, Ana is still fresh on my mind, she is the angel of fire who stands bold on the Sun where I revolve around them.

"Mr Grey, Miss Grey is here for the usual where as Phee Grey is up and ready to eat." Gail hollers. Man, I am a lucky prick to have my family, including Jason Taylor and Gail Jones and the security. Of course, you all will be like, _Wtf happened to the CEO who sees everyone as dog shit?_

Easy. The old me is dead and gone. That Christian liked to drink, play the piano, feel pain, cry, work and repeat. However... after what happens with The Battle of the Ladies, that Christian hollered of with a sayonara. This is Christian Grey 2.0. Where he has P's and Q's, appreciates all work and is able to control the mood swings. I still can't handle sudden hugs, but I'll live for it. I exit The Grey Nirvana (funny, since all the pics are black and white and I am using name play) and make way to my princess and my hell of and earth wreaking sister.

Shoving my keys in my pocket, I am greeted by my sister, Mia and my Phee. "Aye, Chrissy." Mia smirks. I smirk back and mouth 'Lukey' and she blushes. And hell yeah, Stacy screams "Dada" as she runs my way. I could get used to this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:**

 **CHRISTIAN**

 **Same day**

I am chatting with Taylor, Sawyer, James, Ryan and Reynolds about Manchester United's loss against Chelsea as Gail feeds my Phee while animatedly chatting away with Mia when the buzzer rings. Taylor excuses himself to answer the bell and he comes back with some letters and today's newsletter.

Our heads turn as Mia squeals in delight and runs for the paper. She grabs the papers harshly and I swear I saw Taylor stumble backwards slightly. Mia squeals one more time and I am fucking positive about two things.

1) Her face is turning red

2) Our ears are gonna go boom!

3) If Mia keeps on doing that, my daughter is gonna turn into a fucking walrus…or seal.

"Mia McKayla Trevelayn Grey!" A voice booms. We turn our head to the opposite direction and there stands Grace Bethany Trevelayn Grey in elegance, grace and a clear emotion of annoyance. Tsk-ing, mother walked, her Jimmy Choose clicking the cemented floor. Her presence demands hard discipline yet sweet kindness. I am in awe on how both natures can be in a loving combo. Oh well, she is the angel.

"Sorry, Mother." Mia bows her head as we all look downwards. This is the Grey Manner. If Grace, or Carrick, is mad... They will be the dominant, and we all have to bow our heads as the person who is their target is still head up. Mother walked towards Mia and saw the article Mia was reading. We thought her natural motherly sense was gonna kick in, about lady etiquette of course. What we saw next scared the shit out of us.

"Oh My! Brianza Quinn is coming to Seattle! I've long to meet her in person!" Mother shrieks. Stacy Fee, seeing her Grammy and Auntie like that, immediately started to clap like a retarded seal! I feel like fainting!

Sawyer stands up and hugs Mia from the back. The old motherfucker of a Christian Grey would have fired the shit out of him, but...the new and improved me realized that they have found their true soul lovers. It is clear through the lust and romantic tension between them, the passionate aura around them as they kiss or hug. And do not get me started with their... Late night activities. Thank God that Phee sleeps like an angel with muff earplugs, at least she can't hear any of it! I admit, I was jealous at first, seeing Elliot pop the question to Katherine the "ballbuster", seeing Jason and Gail share the passion and the fire, seeing Luke with Mia lightly kissing here and there, seeing Johnny James(one of my CPO) dating Olivia, my intern PA, seeing Drake Ryan with his girlfriend Mandy, hell... Even Reynolds is dating Ethan Kavanagh! Damn, I never thought that I would see that coming!

I wished that Anastasia was still in my grasp. I really want her to be mine! However, I realized that because of her leaving, I changed into a better man. I might be jealous of all of them, but if I was the asshole I was, I would have ruined them, like how I ruined my 'us'.

"Christian! Chrissssssssyyyyy!" Mia shrieked. Sighing, I come back to the tornado Mia as she had just placed an ice cube on my lap. "Yes, Mia?" I grunt. I can never stay angry at her, cause no matter what, she is my baby sister.

"Can we go watch BQ perform? Please?" She begs with her round puppy eyes. I sigh and when I see mom with the SAME look, I chuckle.

Damn, what could be so special about that 'BQ'? Ah, who cares, as long as they are happy, I'm happy.

"Sure, I can arrange that, but no one will sit in the regulars, we will all go in the VIP area. And by we, I mean..". And I hear Gail shrieking and Taylor laughing. And I know... Brianza must be worth it.

 **Unknown POV**

"I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,

But your blade, it might be too sharp

I'm like a rubber band and if you pull too hard,

I may snap but I move fast. ..

But you won't see me fall apart...

Cause I've got an elastic heart..."

"And cut! Good job, baby! You are a star!" I giggle and walk out of the recording studio. Daniel is gay, so I don't mind the name calls.

 _The one that you cared about didn't love you back._

Sighing, I go to my trailer and I realized that, I'll see him again! _And I am still fighting for peace_.

 **A/n: thank you so much for the reviews, favs and follows!**

 **I'll update if y'all can gimme 5 reviews** **J**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Let me clear up some items here, kay?**

 **To the guest who commented on the pop singer thing** , thanks for the constructive criticism, i appreciate it :)

English is my first language. It's just that I don't edit my stories before I post them... it's a write-and-post habit that I have ... sorry :)

And I have written T-rated stories before, just not on . Also, I was asked to post this story here... call it a request, per say. Again, I appreciate your review.:) If you have an account, maybe you can be my Beta for this story? :3

 **To the guest who is apparently ball-less to create an account** , STOP WHINING, DUDE! I HAVE RIGHTS, AND I DIDN'T BEG YOU TO READ THIS!

 **To the guest who brought up the topic about Phee** , bruh... I know how you feel, man. However, there will be a certain plot twist...

 **To "Bitch" ( don't blame me, you named it yourself)** , you read the exact same story on Wattpad which was written under under MY ACCOUNT. So, why the hell would I wanna copy my own story?

 **To Yocasta456** , lol, girl (I got your gender right, right? *runs*) Yep, I'm back, this is for you! And it's cute, to be honest. Counting the reviews and all :) -I'm straight-

 **To MDF1026 and qtowngirl1** , Thank you so much for your reviews. And this one's for you. :)

 **p/s: Any Beta's here? I need your help :)**

* * *

Chapter 3:

 **KATHERINE(KATE) GREY**

 **07TH JUNE 2013**

"...oh, I almost forgot! Christian bought us all VIP seats to watch Brianza Quinn's performance next weeekkkkkk... Ahhhhhh.." Mia squeals through Skype. I laugh and Elliot shakes his head, his arms occupied with Ava and Eve. Those two little angels are really stunning, cute, adorable - don't blame me if I'm biased, but I'm their mother- and the most shocking thing is...both of them are so fucking shy and quiet! Where as Elliot and I are like on-the-go speakers, waiting for the latest BOOM! I laugh a bit and Mia ends the call. I look and Elliot and and smirk.

"How did we get lucky with Ava and Eve, baby?" I question.

"Eh, the REAL question is, how did we get hitched?" Elliot grins.

"By fucking." I deadpanned, with a serious face.

" Yep, and that's how we get children." He says, smiling.

Picking up Ava from him, I recall the day of our engagement.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Ana, Oh my gosh, can you believe it? I'm P-R-E-G-G-O-S! With Elliot's spawns! With twins! How is that even possible?" I shriek into the phone. Christian Grey might think that Ana ran out for good, but Elliot and I know the real truth of where is she now._

 _"Oh my goodness, Kate, stop screeching and be proud bitch!" I hear her giggle, that lil' shit! I chuckle." Daniel, Arnold and Luke were staring at me as if I was about to murder bitches! Even Tara and Annie were shocked!" I burst out laughing. Wait...if they were all there, that means..."Yes, Katherine Eloise Kavanagh... I was recording a new song." And she giggles like the true girl she is._

 _"Oh fuck... I'm so so soooo sorry, Baby" I coo and I hear her having a laughing fit. Her laughter is so contagious, I end up laughing along. After a good minute, I continue, "Okay...okay, I don't wanna keep Bribs on hold. Buh byeeeee! X-O-X-O!" I scream and hang up, knowing Ana doesn't have the heart to hang up. I can't have her all to myself, her world needs her._

 _My phone rings and I see a text from Elliot._

 _'Hey Kitty Kate ;) I'm gonna be home soon, we're eating in. No, scratch that.. I'm eating IN ;) :*_ _Xoxo -Future Mr Kavanagh' I laugh._

 _Hmmm, future Mr Kavanagh, eh?_

 _-Time break-_

 _I'm in a black and white nightgown with Victoria Secrets underneath them. My messy strawberry blonde mane hanging down my back. I walk to the pantry and take out a bag of cheese rings, two plates, a bottle of sparkling water and two glasses. The doorbell rings and I walk towards it. I open the door and Elliot comes in with two boxes of pizza and he is fidgeting._

 _I walk to him and wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me for a deep, passionate kiss. Our tongues dancing for dominance, my hands tangled in his hair, his hands pushing my ass up as I wrap my legs around his waist._

 _"Errrr, kids... Please close the door." Said the old lady who lives next door. Her face has a mix of compassion and shock and for the first FUCKING TIME, Elliot Carrick Grey blushes. I giggle as the old lady chuckles._

 _'Oh shit! Where are the cheese rings?' I thought._

 _"Elliot baby, lemme just have a quick rush to the... Bathroom, yeah?' And I sprint off. Rushing to my room like a panther, I opened the door and grabbed the bag of cheese rings and tear it open. I turn to run just to be met with Elliot and a box of pizza. Okay?_

 _What happens next was what made me realized that we are one. Immediately he opened the box of pizza and I showed him the cheese ring, we both went one one knee and we both said "Will you be my foodie baby for the rest of my life?"_

 _We both look at each other, looking lost... Until we looked in the eyes, each with watery orbs, and I hear a faint 'yes' . Elliot then said, "Its official, we are the worst proposers ever." And I shake my head, and bring my right hand to mess my hair, which turns Elliot on. Looking deep in my eyes, his dark green ones to my hazel brown ones, he took out the ring from the middle of the pizza box and bent down to eat the cheese ring from my left hand and placed the engagement ring on my ring finger. With a husky voice, I said "We might be the worst proposers, but we are the best fuckers." He smirks with a devilish look in his eyes._

 _"Now, future Mrs Grey", he said as he closed the pizza box and placed it on my bedroom table, "Let's fuck!" And we fucked seven shades of Sunday away._

 _Flashback ends._

"Kitty Kate, are you done dreaming? BRIANZA is on the phone right now..." He whines. I hear a little chuckling at the end of the phone. "Let her be, bro. She might dreaming of ways to fuck you into oblivion."

I feel hurt. "Wow Ana, so that is how you think of me now, huh?" In a lower octave, I said it. I picked up the phone from Elliot and turned off the speaker function. Ana moans. "That's right, baby. Gotta know who's on top." And I smirk. Elliot laughs a throaty laugh and I swear I can feel Ana blushing!

Hmmm, I wonder what will Moneybags think if he found out that Ana has someone else to please her.

* * *

 **A/n(again): So that's all, peeps! Hope you enjoy my latest offering :) Oh, and I take CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, not crappy whining -_- Oh, and... anyone can teach me on how to expand my village on C.O.C.? :3**

 **-Havana**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews**

 **Per Yocasta 456 , la ringrazio molto per la tua recensione** **:)** **Lol , ad essere onesti , la mia mamma non sa che cosa è "Cinquanta Shades of Grey" . E 'stato il coraggio di leggere da un amico , e mi sono innamorato con la trilogia :)Hmm, quanti anni ha il tuo più vecchio e più giovane ? Sì, io sono 15 anni sta per essere 16 nel 2016 :)Grazie per aver letto questo , e non potrò mai rinunciare a questo .( La mia prova inizierà presto, spero la fortuna : D ) [ Did I get it right ? * blush *]**

 **To Awesomeness, to sum it all up, Ana left Christian and she is now a pop singer. Christian can't find her due to a certain reason, which will be explained in about 2 or 3 chapters.**

 **To YourElla, fuck you bitch! I love you, but really?! XD [I'm joking, and I am straight too you know *blush*]**

 **To MDF1026, lols, thanks for your reviews** **J** **And your question will be answered here. P/s: I am a hard core SteeleGrey fan!**

 **To qtowngirl 1, HopelessShay and JN-Runner, thank you all so much** **J**

 **This is dedicated to all of the above and to the fans of FSOG.**

 **P/s: My name is Thasha :P (*glares at YourElla*)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 **ANASTASIA STEELE (aka Brianza Quinn) POV**

 **7th JUNE 2013**

"That's right, baby. Gotta know who's on top." Kate said through the phone and I immediately blush. The thought of what is that sends shivers down my core. God, Katherine. Really?!

"Kate! In front of your girls and your hubby. Such a naughty kitty…." I say seductively. She laughs! That goddamn hyena can only laugh!

"Kay, fine! I'm gonna see you in 2 weeks. Bye, Quinn Steele!" She shrieks.

"Bye, Kitty Grey!" I laugh and shriek back and hang up. That is one crazy momma!

Sighing, I walk to my refrigerator and popped open a bottle of red wine and grab a packet of M&M's.

* * *

(Warning, girl on girl action alert!)

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK...**_

"Kate, he was my first lover. I still have so much fucking feelings for him." I sob.

And she hugs me, her shirt muffling my cries. I told Katherine the whole extent of the relationship between Christian and I.

"Honey, I feel you, but you still gotta release the goddess, babe. You know, you could always get a vibrator." She smirked. "Or, Anastasia, you can let loose and give it all to me." She purrs seductively in my ear. I blush and let out a little moan. She giggles and turn on the radio, with Stay With Me by Sam Smith blasting. She goes to the kitchen of my new condo and brings us two glasses and a bottle of tequila.

"You can drink?" I question. "Yeah, the babies are old enough. So they are now on formula." Kate smirks.

Silently, I thank God for having a best friend like Katherine. She is willing to be on my beck and call and vice versa. She pours the drink and I down the glass with glee. She purrs and I somehow feel turned on.

 _What the fuck?_

She then pulls me up onto my feet, smirking.

As the song changes to 'Pour Some Sugar On Me' by Def Leppard, Kate spins me around so that we are face to face and she starts kissing, nibbling and sucking on my neck. All I could think about was how wrong this is, but it feels so right so I carry on swaying and grinding against Kate. Kate reaches my ear again and breathes softly against it.

"I want to give you the experience you should have had in college." Kate whispers seductively in my ear, making me shiver, and she pulls me back to look her in the eyes. I am trying to work out what Kate meant when I notice that Kate's eye are trained on my mouth. What happens next wis something I never expect to happen.

Kate roughly grabs my face in both of her hands and bends her head towards me, our lips colliding together with heated passion. The kiss that Kate is giving to me took my breath away. It is sexy and seductive, but it is also sweet and loving. I had never experienced this before, because with Christian, it was always possessive and controlling. It is nice just to feel passion for once. Then I feel Kate's tongue at the seal of our lips and I gasped at the contact, giving Kate the perfect opportunity to deepen our kiss. Our tongues explore each other's mouths, caressing and flicking. My hands weave their way into Kate's soft, curly, strawberry blonde hair and I tug...hard. This made Kate moan into my mouth and if it is even possible, I am even more turned on.

My hands roam their way down her perfect ass, cupping them and giving them a perfect squeeze and she moans louder in my mouth. I smile into the kiss as Kate grinds against me. "No, baby. I want to play Mistress now!" Kate growls and continues her assault. We stumble our way to my bedroom, our lips, our hands not leaving their place as Kate kicks the door shut.

She pushes me onto the bed and starts to plant a trail of wet kisses down my neck and I can't help but moan. I feel her smirk as the wetness on my southern region multiplies. I pant, with wanting and longing as she pulls always and her eyes look at me with desire and passion.

 _'So what are you now? Fuck buddies? FWB?'_ Sneered the stupid subconscious of mine.

My inner goddess strutted to my subconscious and back handed her, making that imbecilic wimp flying to the end of my brain's Zimbabwe. Then, my inner goddess starts stripping while grabbing a strap-on from a chest full of toys?

 _Huh, when is my inner goddess into BDSM Femme Fatale?!_

Kate brings my back to reality by sucking on my now pebbled nipples and I moan like a fucking whore. That was sooooooo good...

Kate smirks and I try to weave my hands into her hair, when I realized that my hands are tied up. What the fuck? I pull on my restraints and pant like a hussy as Kate watches me whilst licking her juicy plump lips?

 _'Where did that come from?'_

Kate bends forward, and I realized that we are both half naked? Am I really falling for some girl on girl? Is this what it feels like to have sex with a person of the same sex? The anticipation? The desire? I don't know? Is this what Kate meant on showing me a new perspective?

Kate giggles and I frown, wondering about the reason behind her laughter.

"Aww, Baby..." Kate coos. "How can you not notice me stripping you and tying you up, Ana? That must be one hell of a 'zone out'." She grins and I smile a shy smile. She goes forward and kisses my tied hands, her full, round, C-Cups so close to my face. Hmmmm, that nipple looks yummy...

Feeling brave, I thrust my tongue out and latch onto a nipple, my tongue flicking her pebbled nipple. She moans and I grin. I feel, hot….and bothered.

Is this how Christian feels when he sucks mine? Kate grinds her hips with mine and moans 'Harder' and I comply, her back arching, her breasts pushing closer with my face. I look at the other nipple and release the one that I have, paying my full attention to the other. Kate didn't tie my lower limbs, so I press my right knee to her southern area, making her moan louder. Everything was perfect, until...

* * *

 **P/s: I am evilllllllll … muahahahahhah!**

 **Can I get 8 reviews for this? :)**


End file.
